Regresa
by Juguete Regalado
Summary: Ha aparecido un nuevo villano que tiene controlado a todo el mundo desde la Ciudad Milagro parece que no hay ninguna Resitencia. Ahora la Familia Rivera tendra que encargarse de este y regresar el Orden al Mundo pero esta vez un poco diferente
1. Chapter 1

Volví, (como si a alguien le importara) me tome todo un año para acomodar mis ideas, encontrar mas inspiración y resolver mis problemas; me fue bien con lo de la inspiración todo lo demás no tan bien así que como en un año y tres meses no lo pude resolver no creo que mas tiempo lo haga así que a poner manos a las obras espero que todo salga como lo planee. Empiezo por aquí por que me es más fácil.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; El Tigre las Aventuras de Manny Rivera y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

Capitulo 1: Matanza de media noche

Ciudad Milagro 20 años en el futuro

Era un día inusual un pequeño niño no mayor de los 15 años entraba a una ciudad fantasma viendo el sol enfrente suyo a su lado un letrero casi imperceptible que se encontraba en el suelo cubierto con polvo evitando ver con claridad todo lo que decía solo se podía ver "Un Gran lugar para vivir" a medida que se abría paso por la ciudad podía ver todas las casa destrozadas las ventanas abarrotadas por tablones de madera negando la entrada a cualquier rayo de luz dentro de la morada pero lo que mas perturbaba al chico era que en las paredes, las maderas o cualquier superficie en donde se pudiera escribir había mensajes escritos en un rojo carmesí que llamaba la atención de cualquiera diciendo "LARGO" o "Si puedes ver esto significa que estas muerto " entre otros de un momento a otro siento como su cuerpo caí al suelo.

-Demonios me asustaste chico pensé que eras otra cosa, ven acompañame no podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo el hombre que lo había tacleado a pocos segundos lo tomo de la muñeca y juntos entraron a una casa no muy lejos, como era de esperarse la casa estaba descuidad y no se podía ver nada mas allá de tres pasos de distancia el niño siguió al señor con cuidado de no tropezar con los objetos que estaban en el pasillo, continuaron por el pasillo y dieron vuelta en lo que parecía una sala ahí se encontraban ochos personas aparte del chico y el señor.

-Por fin has llegado y traes a un nuevo, ya tenemos todas las provisiones que pudimos encontrar creo que es suficiente para poder regresar- dijo un hombre junto a una mesa que se había alegrado por la llegada del señor este se acercó a él y comenzaron a murmurar el chico se dio cuenta que hablaban acerca de él volteaban rápidamente a verlo y después parloteaban un momento.

-Chicos tenemos problemas ya oscureció- dijo un vigía que mantenía su mirada fija en las hendiduras de los tablones de madera para poder ver lo que sucedía afuera interrumpiendo su discusión ninguno de los dos le agrado lo que acabaron de oír.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido o si no ellos llegaran nos dividiremos en dos grupos ambos llevaremos una parte de la comida al menos si nos capturan los demás tendrán algo en la base no llamen demasiado la atención ya saben el protocolo cuando lleguen al punto de encuentro deben regresar no importa si el otro equipo a llegado entendido, no se apresuren si lo hacen pude que pongan en peligro a los demás, el nuevo vienes conmigo- anuncio mientras todos ponían atención dándole las provisiones a un persona de cada bando, el pobre chico no entendía nada acerca de lo que pasaba solo siguió al señor como un niño perdido.

Todos salieron cinco personas a la izquierda, cuatro y el a la derecha, miro a los lados pero todo estaba cambiado la ciudad era aun mas siniestra todo era gracias a una terrible luz roja iluminaba hasta el ultimo rincón de la ciudad, el chico volteo la mirada a sus espaldas y lo que vio le helo la sangre, esqueletos con terribles ojos rojos y una cara que podía verse su sed de sangre cuando ambos se percataron de su presencia lo único que hicieron fue correr.

-Comandante han venido tras de nosotros- dijo uno de sus compañeros que estaba a lado del chico que comenzó a superarlo esto solo motivo al chico para que corriera mas rápido.

-Magnifico, hay que refugiarnos en los juegos- dijo el comandante con u poco de sarcasmo todos se dirigieron hacia una pirámide que estaba en medio de la ciudad subieron unas largas escaleras y tan pronto como el ultimo aliado había pasado las cerraron y fueron resguardadas por el primero que había entrado la atmosfera se lleno de un silencio incomodo.

-Nunca habían hecho esto- dijo un soldado que se recargaba en una maquina de videojuegos para recuperar el aire con preocupación en el rostro

-Creo que ya se fueron, voy a ver- dijo el joven que resguardaba la puerta, asomo su cara por la puerta en un segundo fue agarrada por un garra que no la soltaría por nada los gritos de dolor de la victima llenaban todo el cuarto este se movía para desesperadamente para atrás hasta que para su desgracia logro su cabeza cayo al suelo manchando a las personas mas cercanas. El niño quiso gritar al ver el cráneo entre los retazos de músculos del recién fallecido pero no pudo una mano tapo su cara dificultándole el respirar el Comandante hizo un gesto indicando que se fueran, el que sometía al chico lo levanto en brazos y salió por una puerta trasera todos los demás lo siguieron dejando en ese lugar al pobre hombre, el chico trato de zafarse de los brazos del hombre pero este era demasiado fuerte.

-Tranquilo el Comandante sabe lo que hace- le dijo a su rehén con una sonrisa enseguida se escucharon las cuerdas de una guitarra un momento después un a explosión, la sonrisa del hombre desapareció como si hubiese recibido un impacto de algún tipo de proyectil volteo y comenzó a alejarse lo mas posible de la pirámide en su intento de huir tiro al joven de sus y este rodo en contra de unos botes de basura creando un verdadero alboroto vio a lo lejos unas luces rojas y una sonrisa que lo alertaron su reacción instantánea fue correr a la dirección contraria mientras el corría solo podía escuchar una y otra vez ese sonido de cuerdas después una explosión pero no podía distraerse si su mente se encontraba en otro lado seguramente seria comida para esos esqueletos su plan de escape duro muy poco a pesar de que había tomado la ruta mas confusa posible no había perdido ni siquiera a uno de ellos pero para su mala suerte el camino había terminado enfrente de él se encontraba un callejón sin salida, sabia que no tenia otra opción dio la cara a sus enemigos y tan pronto vio la oportunidad dio un golpe en el occipital un golpe seco y metálico que destruyo todo convirtiéndolo en polvo pudo mantener esa posición por un tiempo de hecho hizo retroceder a sus enemigos pero todo se acabó cuando el apareció su presencia era oscura y pesada tan solo al acercase todas las calaveras agacharon la cabeza el avanzo gran figura mas alto que el chico, una cara de sicópata que era aun mas terrorífica con sus ojos rojos y una guitarra negra en su espalda con detalle carmín.

-Dejen al muchacho que no ven que el solo quiere ver si el pobre hombre esta bien, pero no te preocupes- dijo con una voz profunda y sacando su otra mano que sostenía la cabeza del llamado comandante aun con sangre escurriéndole por el cuello –ves esta bien- Se rio frenéticamente sin para el pobre chico solo se quería alejarse chocando contra la pared a sus espaldas.

-No tienes nada por que temer no voy a hacerte daño vamos dime tu nombre- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el chico mientras se acercaba.

-Aleja tus asquerosas manos de él monstruo- dijo una persona que estaba en los tejados iluminado por la luz de la luna salto en medio de los dos provocando un retroceso en el monstruo.

-White Pantera- dijo sonriendo

-Esperabas a alguien mas, rápido Plata toma al chico y ve a la base- grito se oyó un el pasar del viento y los únicos que estaban ahí era el veterano White Pantera, el maligno enemigo y sus secuaces.

-Creo que la hora de jugar a terminado hay que ponernos serios te parece- White Pantera no contesto solo mantenía su guardia y miraba fijamente a la bestia –Que es lo que pasa Rodolfo después de tanto tiempo así es la forma en que me tratas.

-No mereces nada mas ahora termina con este parloteo Manny– dijo White Pantera lanzandose al combate

-Como desees papa- imitando al enemigo

Fin del 1° capitulo

Dudas, Preguntas, lo que sea escribanlo en los reviews.

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

La noche aún era joven la luna seguía iluminando con un tono rojizo pero ya no tan intenso ni amenazador, una dama de traje ajustado color gris con un gran sombrero que escondía una larga cabellera azul, cargaba un niño en su espalda, recorría la ciudad de techo en techo con gracia y agilidad, de pronto sus sentidos la alertaron de que tenia un perseguidor, volteó de manera imperceptible para el ojo desentrenado viendo quien era su seguidor se tranquilizo y se detuvo en el edificio mas cercano.

-Por fin apareces estaba preocupada por ti- dijo la peli-azul al chico que la seguía.

-Tuve que encargarme de un par de esqueletos en el camino- dijo el chico dando un par de golpes al aire; este era menor estatura que la heroína plateada también tenia un traje pero era mas oscuro y con unas garras de metal desgastadas que comenzaban a oxidarse.

-A si nosotros nos encontramos con él y su escuadrón personal- dijo Frida provocando celos en su hijo.

-Porque no me avisaste, quería enseñarle una o...- el niño dejo de hablar toda su atención estaba con la persona que su madre había cargado y ahora sentaba en una esquina del techo -¿Quien es ese?- le pregunto a Frida.

-Un pobre diablo que dio de mala suerte con la ciudad, parece que cayó rendido al sueño, no creo poder llevarlo hasta el escondite sin ser descubiertos, parece tendremos que entrar desde aquí- dijo Frida abriendo la una puerta hacia el interior del edificio.

-¿No se supone que esa entrada estaba fuera de funcionamiento?- pregunto el niño.

Deja de preocuparte por eso y ayudame-dijo indicándole que tomara los pies del dormido mientras ella tomaba sus manos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano sin mucho esfuerzo Frida destruyo un muro que dejo ver corredor al que entraron, era obvio porque ya no se usaba esa entrada el túnel era viejo, obscuro y cada vez que alguien pasaba por encima de ellos caía una nube de polvo con pedazos de escombro en ella disminuyendo aun mas su vista, al fondo del túnel se podía ver, con mucha dificultad, una puerta de hierro con remaches, una mirilla en la parte de arriba fue abierta de golpe mostrando un par de ojos.

-Clave- pidió una voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

-Aquí Plata y Tigre con uno nuevo- dijo Frida, la puerta se abrió y el guardia les permitió el paso, la luz invadió el ambiente lastimando los ojos incluso los del dormido haciéndose que despertara se retorció para liberarse cayendo como una costal al suelo.

- Pero que...- dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía su defensa en contra de los más cercanos.

-Tranquilo pequeño estas a salvo, Emiliano puedes encargarte del grupo de provisiones- dijo Frida mientras se quitaba el guante, sus ropas cambiaron por unas menos llamativas un vestido largo de color opaco mientras Emiliano se dirigió hacia un grupo a unos metro de ahí su ropa también cambio aunque los colores eran exactamente los mismos.

-Me acompañas por aquí- dijo Frida dándole el paso el niño asintió y comenzó a caminar, el chico no se sentía nada a gusto con esto.

La señora caminaba a pocos pasos de el cualquier movimiento que hiciera ella lo sabría, sus pensamientos estaban confusos como es que había llegado ahí y porque lo ultimo que recordaba era a un enmascarado de saco blanco después de eso su cuerpo no resistió mas y sus ojos se cerraron; tal vez había sido capturado por el enemigo.

-Llegamos, después de ti- dijo Frida abriendo una puerta de lo que parecía un cuarto entro y se sentó en un gran sofá desgastado Frida tomo el lugar de enfrente.

-¿Usted quiere matarme? - dijo el chico impidiendo que Frida pudiera hablar.

-Claro que no, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas- dijo Frida aun sorprendida por la pregunta anterior.

-Esta Bien- dijo recargándose sobre el sillón evitando los resortes salidos

-¿Nombre?- dijo Frida detrás de unas hojas

-Daniel Gutiérrez Hernández- dijo sin prestar atención

-Familia-

-Mi madre-

-Estado-

-Muerta- Frida se callo, el cuarto se lleno de un silencio pesado pero el niño no actuaba diferente a como actuó antes.

-Creo que eso seria todo, puedes irte- dijo Frida incomoda por la situación.

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta- se levanto del sillón

-Dime- dijo mientras trataba de que fuera a la puerta

-Usted conoce a Manny Rivera- Frida se helo al escuchar ese nombre.

-Quien quiere saber- dijo el enmascarado que acababa de entrar por la puerta y quien Daniel reconoció como su salvador.

-Es el motivo por el cual vine aquí- dijo Daniel

-Desde donde vienes- trato de indagar White Pantera sentándose al lado de Frida.

-Del otro lado del país- Frida y Rodolfo se sorprendieron del hecho, el niño apenas figuraba como 15 años de edad y había recorrido toda esa distancia tal vez pasando hambre y sed por semanas tal vez meses.

-Lamento decirte esto pero, ese hombre no esta aquí -dijo White Pantera.

-No entienden, él es el único que puede guiar la rebelión-dijo tratando de encontrar que le dieran alguna información de ese hombre.

-Rebelión- dijo Frida confundida mientras White Pantera soltaba una risa

-Creo que tú no eres el que no entiende, no hay nadie que se pueda enfrentarse a ese monstruo- dijo Frida en un intento de tranquilizar al chico.

-El Tigre puede- dijo pero este comentario hizo perder el control a White Pantera

-Pero el esta muerto como te lo digo para que lo entiendas, si ese era tu único objetivo puedes largarte por que lo que buscas no esta aquí- dijo White Pantera saliendo de la habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe haciendo que cuadros y polvo cayeran contra el suelo.

-Que es lo que le pasa y que problema tiene con Manny Rivera- dijo Daniel levantándose del sillón

-Es su hijo- dijo Frida mientras recogía los cuadros mas cercanos a ella.

-Entonces esta molesto porque perdió a su hijo, pues que vaya y derrote a ese terrible monstruo así lo vengaría- dijo apilando mas libros sobre sus brazos.

-Es más complicado que eso- dijo Frida dejando los cuadros a un lado para acomodarlos después

-Como- pregunto el niño intrigado

-Esa cosa es Manny Rivera- dijo Frida mientras caía al sillón

-Espera, no lo entiendo pensé que él estaba muerto-

-Es una larga historia sé que no te lo debería decir pero parece que pasaste por mucho para encontrarlo, es lo único que te puedo decir acerca de Manny; todo comenzó hace tres años Manny y yo estábamos casados y solo me faltaban dos meses para dar a luz a tres niños una cosa fuera de lo común, pero ya me había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, Manny regresaba temprano de sus rondas como héroe para pasar mas tiempo conmigo y los bebes después llegaba Rodolfo, el señor que acabas se acaba de ir, que a pesar de su edad todavía era un héroe y ayudaba a su hijo en una que otra misión a pesar de la insistencia de María que lo dejara ; éramos una familia feliz a veces mi padre venia a comer con nosotros y regañaba a Manny por su ineficiencia como héroe y Manny solo respondía cosas como "Si señor, ya lo se señor o ya me lo había dicho señor" y fingía una sonrisa no hacia mas por respeto a mi, terminábamos de comer y regresaba a su casa a cuidar a mi Mama- soltó una pequeña risa casi inaudible por recordar la escena - Mis hermanas se habían ido a otra ciudad les habían ofrecido un puesto como sargentos de su unidad pero había momentos en que también venían. Yo no era la única que vivía bien Manny era reconocido por todo el mundo había veces que tenia que tomar vuelos a diferentes partes del mundo que le pedían ayuda al Tigre; pero todo tenia que cambiar en uno de los viajes de Manny nuestra casa fue atacada por Sartana y Django de los muertos cuando Manny regreso vio todo destrozado no supo que hacer llego al hospital y las palabras del doctor solo lo alteraron mas, perdió el control mi parto tuvo que ser adelantado porque condición actual amenazaba con mi vida y la de los bebes de los cuales solo nació uno, los demás no lo lograron espere toda la noche hasta que alguien llegara, que la puerta de mi habitación se abriera y ahí apareciera mi esposo para que con un abrazo me tranquilizara, pero jamás llego, aquel que abrió la puerta fue Rodolfo estaba estupefacto, su traje entre quemado y roto, la mirada perdida era un muerto viviente que cayo en una silla a lado de mi cama. Lo único que hice fue decirle:

"Que es lo que pasó", "Manny acabo con los villanos de la Ciudad Milagro" me respondió; Lo único que vino a mi mente después fue "Y en donde esta Manny", "Esta Muerto" dijo mientras podía su cinturón sobre mi regazo, esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche ese día- Suspiro bajando la mirada y soportando el llanto continuo hablando -La vida después de que Manny se fuera duro muy poco, ¿solo uno de los trillizos sobrevivió, mientras que en la ciudad todo estaba tranquilo era como incluso todos los héroes declararon a Manny como héroe mundial hicimos una ceremonia una semana después para conmemorarlo su muerte fue cuando sucedió estaba a punto de dar mi discurso cuando apareció todos los sentimos, apareció un hombre con una capa que lo cubría completamente, camino hacia el podio mientras todos se acallaban después de que pasara al fin llego a la tarima subió en ella en un salto que descubrió su identidad era Manny con su cara llena de cicatrices y quemaduras que apenas hacían reconocible su rostro, tomo el micrófono mirando mi cara sin inmutarse y dijo -Esta ciudad es mia, váyanse o paguen las consecuencias- nadie sabia que hacer no entendían como Manny seguía vivo y porque decía eso, solo una persona se movió.

-Porque haces esto Manny- dijo María madre de Manny; este tan solo se acercó y cayo sobre ella dándole un abrazo todos voltearon a ver la tierna escena hasta que unas largas y esqueléticas garras atravesaron la espalda de María; todos corrieron sincronizados hacia el lado contrario de ese monstruo que parecía Manny; Los Rivera saltaron a la acción en ese momento aun llevaba el cinturón del Tigre guardado cuando estaba apunto de sacarlo Rodolfo grito: No lo hagas regresa a casa. En ese momento recordé al bebe que estaría durmiendo en su Cuna sin saber nada de lo que ocurría hui hacia la casa del macho tome a él bebe y lo mas importante que pude y me fui de la ciudad encontré a los refugiados poco después estaban liderados por mi padre nos guio hacia este refugio dijo que fue creado en caso de que algo así pasara o que los Rivera en alguna de sus peleas destruyera la ciudad, nos instalamos las personas no paraban de llegar en uno de los grupos White Pantera tenia la misma cara que en el hospital, cara que no se a podido quitar hasta ahora, después de eso el mundo se empezó a desmoronarse; el monstruo destruía ciudades enteras los héroes caían uno tras otro lo único que podían hacer era salvar el mayor numero de personas y ese era el trabajo de Rodolfo; ha pasado mucho desde ese día y casi todos olvidaron el la verdadera identidad del monstruo, Manny Rivera murió como un héroe así que es mejor dejarlo así.

-Me estas diciendo que lo le diga a nadie sobre esto- dijo mientras Frida se paraba hacia un refrigerador.

-Así es- dijo y dio el primer sorbo al refresco en su mano.

-Incluso a tu hijo- pregunto he hizo que la bebida se le fuera de lado.

-En especial mi hijo, no es por ser poco hospitalaria pero eso es todo lo que puedo te puedo decir si buscas ayuda para una revolución, que no sea aquí- dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación y limpiándose soda de su camisa.

-Entendido, me voy lamento haberla molestado- dijo Daniel se paro de su asiento y salió de la habitación sigo todo el camino hasta donde el tumulto de gente se encontraba; entre la multitud pudo ver como Rodolfo agarraba de la oreja al niño y refunfuñaba mientras lo hacía eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el gran portón por donde sospechaba que había entrado.

-Si dime- dijo el portero viendo al muchacho despectivamente.

-Abre la puerta- dijo un poco irritado por la actitud de ese hombre.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo de una manera muy grosera.

-Son ordenes de White Pantera- dijo y portero se asusto al momento comenzó abrir la puerta pero solo una parte lo suficientemente grande para que Daniel pasara, salió del escondite recorrió el pasillo y la tomo lo primero que pareciera una salida que lo llevo a media ciudad; camino sin sentido pues no sabia a donde ir Ciudad Milagro era su única esperanza y ahora se había esfumado.

-Y ahora que- grito desforestado sin camino pateando una piedra que quedo debajo de unos diabólicos ojos rojos debajo de estos hermanaba saliva como si se tratase de algún animal salvaje, pero Daniel sabia lo que era solo pudo decir unas palabras.

-Ratas- el niño maldecía en su mente a quien le dio esta suerte.

_Creo que esta vez si exagere, perdón por aburrirlos con tanta habladuría espero que no me vuelva a emocionar al escribir, gracias por leer recuerden escribir reviews nos vemos en el otro capitulo. _


End file.
